Reforming Cruella
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford, Daffodil, Shelia, and Jorge are sent to Dearly Farm to save the puppies from Cruella DeVil and reform her as well. Note, this was a collaboration between me and Vt.7 as roleplay.


One day at the apartment, Clifford had just woke up from his nap. Soon, he heard a knock on the door. He went to see who it is. When he opened it, Mr. Rodriguez was there.

Clifford said, "Mr. Rodriguez, what are you doing here?"

Mr. Rodriguez said, "Hello Clifford. I have a very important message to give you."

Clifford said, "What is it?"

Mr. Rodriguez said, "I want you to go to Dearly Farm to meet up with Pongo and Perdita. Here's a map to where it is."

Clifford said, "Oh dear, what the problem?"

Mr. Rodriguez said, "It seems that a Devil woman had kidnapped the puppies."

Clifford said, "A Devil woman?"

Mr. Rodriguez said, "Yes, so can you and your friends please go up to them and help save the puppies?"

Clifford said, "Hmm, sure thing."

Mr. Rodriguez said, "Thank Clifford. Good luck."

So Mr. Rodriguez left and Clifford went back to the room to get Daffodil and Shelia.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, Shelia, are you two awake?"

Daffodil replied, " Go away Clifford, I'm tired."

Sheila said, "Yes, what is it Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Shelia's father came and he asked me to go on a mission to meet up with Pongo and Perdita at Dearly Farm and save the puppies from a Devil Woman."

Sheila said, "My father? Wait, wait, wait, my father asked you to go on a rescue mission and he didn't ask me? I'm sorry, but I feel a bit peeved that I wasn't asked too."

Daffodil said, "Calm yourself, Sheila. Clifford, who's this Devil Woman?"

Clifford said, "He didn't say, but I do have a book that had the list of villains."

So Clifford grabbed the book and began searching. Soon, he found the Devil Woman and said, "Ah ha. The Devil Woman is Cruella DeVil. Her evil deed is to take the Dearly Farm and kill the puppies for her fashion design. She also had the sin of wrath and greed."

Daffodil said, "Kill! Puppies! For fashion! Okay, I can understand a thing like bearskin rug and furs for fashion, but puppies! Baby dogs for coats. Sick!"

Clifford said, "So that is why we have to save the puppies. Hmm, since we got the sin of wrath and greed we need Jorge to come along as well. So us four will try and save the puppies."

Daffodil said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Clifford, you read what the book aid. Cruella DeVil 'kills' puppies. You are a puppy! It may be best to sit this one out and let us handle it."

Sheila said, "I agree with Daffodil. I mean taking on your seven deadly sins alternate self, Red Horn, you greatest fear, and a pack of hyena are one thing, taking on a woman who kills your own kind for fashion purposes is another."

Clifford said, "Well then I'll just disguise myself as a fox like last time."

Sheila said, "But you- sigh. Fine, but promise me you'll be careful."

Clifford said, "I'll be extra careful."

Soon, Jorge came and said, "Hola guys, what up?"

Clifford said, "Hey Jorge, guess what we're going on a mission?"

Jorge said, "Cool, what kind of mission?"

Clifford said, "We're going to rescue the puppies from the Devil Woman named Cruella DeVil."

Jorge said, "Wait, did you say Cruella DeVil?"

Clifford said, "Uh yeah. Why?"

Jorge said, "Oh dear. I think I need to tell you all something about Cruella."

Daffodil said, "What is it?"

Jorge said, "Cruella used to be my own before Nina and before she turned evil her real named was Ella only."

Clifford said, "Wait, she used to adopt you."

Jorge said, "Yep. She was kind and caring. We lived in the different city. Always being together, but something happened. The mayor made a new law about not letting pets into the apartment. This made Ella crushed. So she hid me away from the lobbyman and the parents, but soon after they found out that Ella been hiding me, the lobbyman threw me out and Ella was sobbing. Right as I left, I wanders the whole city and soon enter the country. A year later, I found Ella again in a new part of the city. I wanted to go in, but she wouldn't remember me. I did hear her saying she wanted a Dalmatian for Christmas, but when she didn't get what she wanted, she started going crazy and she was soon turned into Cruella DeVil. I wanted to calm her down, but I didn't have the chance too so I ran as fast as I can. Then later I found Nina."

Daffodil said, "Aww, that's so sad. Although, I don't understand what made her go crazy. What turns a dog lover into a dog killer?"

Jorge said, "Probably because she was jealous for not having a dog after I was kicked out and later for not having a Dalmatian, because her parents couldn't afford a new one."

Clifford said, "So maybe if we bring you and Cruella back again, she might not be evil anymore."

Jorge said, "That might work, but because I was gone for too long I'm not sure just one look at me is gonna change."

Clifford said, "Then we'll just have to use the element of religion and by that we need the element of wrath and greed."

Jorge said, "I guess that could work."

Clifford said, "Also, don't you have any stuff that you and Cruella might've remember each other by."

Jorge said, "Hmm, I think I do."

Jorge went to get his memory box and came back with it. He then opened and grabbed a peace of Cruella's ponytail hair.

Jorge said, "She gave me this ponytail hair when her parents couldn't afford to by toys."

Sheila said, "Mm, did you show that to Cruella the last time you saw her?"

Jorge said, "I couldn't. She was getting crazier when I saw her I couldn't even give her a kiss. Well now it time for a family reunion."

Daffodil said, "Well it appears so. Let's go crew."

So the four of them traveled to Dearly Farm. They soon found Pongo and Perdita and came up to them.

Pongo said, "Hello, you must be Clifford, Daffodil, Shelia, and Jorge."

Clifford said, "Yes, it nice to meet you. We're here to help save your children."

Perdita said, "Oh thank you. You don't know how worried we are for our children. This hasn't been the first time the Devil Lady has stolen them and we know what she is capable of."

As Perdita began to sob, Sheila came up and rubbed her paw softly. "Don't worry ma'am, well find your pup and save them."

Jorge said, "And we'll make sure nothing happen to them."

Pongo said, "Thank you. Cruella's mansion is at the swamp. Be careful, the swamp can be icky, wet, and smelly."

Sheila said, "We will. Thank you."

So the four of them traveled until they reached the swamp. They had to hop onto trees and rocks to prevent themselves from falling into the murky waters. They kept advancing till finally they spotted lights in the mist and, on further examination, it was the DeVil mansion.

Clifford said, "There it is."

Jorge said, "Wow, it just like the haunted house we went."

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Clifford quickly put on his fox costume.

Jorge said, "Uh Clifford, you don't need to wear the fox costume."

Clifford said, "Don't worry, after Cruella turn nice again, I'll take it off. Now let go over the plan, Shelia and Jorge, you go and find Cruella and find out what she's planning. Meanwhile, Daffodil and I will find the puppies."

Daffodil said, "Right."

Sheila said, "And I'll go with Jorge. Let's plan to meet back at this very spot in about an hour or so. And, as always, good luck to you guys."

Clifford said, "Great. Let go."

So they split up. Meanwhile with Clifford and Daffodil, they were looking for the puppies. Soon, Clifford spotted the puppies.

Clifford said, "Daffodil look, the puppies. They're locked in the cage."

Daffodil said, "You're right. Now all we have to do is free them and escort them careful and quietly out of here. We just need to find the key."

Clifford said, "Uh oh! We got trouble. Cruella's henchmen. Horace and Jasper."

Daffodil said "Where?" She then spotted the lanky and tall and shorter and plumper men. "Oh shoot. We need to get past them."

Clifford said, "I got an idea. Come on out Gloom."

Gloom came out of the pokeball.

Clifford said, "Alright Gloom, use sleep powder on Horace and Jasper."

So Gloom quickly use sleep powder on Horace and Jasper. Soon, they started to get sleepy. Soon, their eyes were closed and fast asleep.

Clifford said, "Great job Gloom, return."

Gloom return back into the pokeball.

Daffodil said, "Well I suppose that works. c'mon, I see the key on the wall. Let's get in there and free the puppies and get out of here before Cruella comes in and sees us."

Clifford said, "Right."

So they both went to get the key and went to the cage to unlock the puppies.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, we're to save you."

Lucky said, "Huh? Who are you guys?"

Daffodil said, "We're Daffodil and Clifford and we were sent by your parents to rescue you guys."

Patch said, "Wow, that's so cool. Uh one question, how can a fox and a rabbit work together?"

Clifford said, "Actually, I'm a dog. I disguise myself as a fox so Cruella can't fine me. Now, when I unlock you, get in line for roll call."

Penny said, "Okay."

Fidget said, "For a second there I thought fox would eat a rabbit since they do."

Jan 23Daffodil said, "That's right. And actually, we do have a friend who's a real fox and she's really nice. Now get in line little doggies."

So Clifford unlock the cage and the puppies started lining up.

Clifford said, "Okay. Now let see, we got Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Penny, Fidget, Spotty, Tripod, Two Tone, Patch, Duke, Freckles, Pepper, Whizzer, Dipstick, Patches, Rover, Jewel, and the rest of the puppies. Right."

Pepper said, "Yep. That's us."

Two Tone said, "Thank for the save."

Daffodil said, "Right, now let's get outta here before we get caught by-"

All of a sudden, the door flung open and in came strolling along, thin woman wearing the more poofiest and lavishing of fur coats. Her hair was black and white, split down right down the middle. Her face was cruel and her nose was pointed. "Her small, black eyes focused on all the puppies out of their cages, then to the fox and rabbit staring frightfully at her nearby.

"What is the meaning of this," she screeched out.

"Run," Daffodil screamed.

So they all started running away. Cruella began chasing them.

Clifford said, "Hurry guys, we gotta escape from Cruella."

Lucky said, "Any ideas on how to escape that woman."

Daffodil said, "Look for a small opening in the wall, floor, anywhere. One that we can all fit through to run or hide that she can't follow after us."

Clifford said, "Where are Jorge and Shelia?"

Soon, Jorge and Shelia burst through the door.

Jorge said, "Hola guys, we're here."

Sheila said, "So what's going- eek!"

She jumped out of the way just as Cruella lunged for her.

Clifford said, "Jorge, hurry."

Jorge quickly bark at Cruella and went toward her.

Cruella said, "What!? Ewww, get away from me you mangy mutt!"

Jorge then show her the ponytail that she had a long time ago.

Cruella jut stared weird and point a long, thin finger at it "What s that? It... it seems familiar."

Jorge wrote a note in a piece of paper with his paw and gave it to Cruella.

Rover said, "Uh Daffodil, what is going on?"

Daffodil said, "Shh, just watch."

Cruella read the note and she froze. Her head lifted up to look at Jorge, before back again at the note. This happened for a few more moments until the note dropped out of her hand and she stared stunned at him.

"Jorgie," she asked.

Jorge nodded and lick Cruella between the cheek.

Cruella said, "Jorgie," and scooped him up and nuzzle him. "I missed you so mu-huh-huh-ch," she sobbed out.

Patches said, "Wait a second, when did Cruella adopt Jorge?"

Clifford said, "It was a long time ago when she was young. After Jorge was kicked out, because of the lobby, she wanted another dog, but didn't get what she want then she went evil."

Rolly said, "So now that Jorge and Cruella been reunited, does that mean she's gonna stop killing us and stealing the farm?"

Daffodil said, "Well there's only one way to find out. Jorge, oops, sorry, I mean 'Jorgie', can you ask Cruella if she'll stop killing puppies?"

Jorge said, "Sure thing."

Jorge grabbed another paper and wrote down a question to Cruella to ask her to not kill puppies and not steal the Dearly Farm.

Cruella read it and frowned. "I- I'm not sure if I can stop. I never wanted to steal the Dearly Farm, but I've just been so at collecting puppies for fur coats, which I absolutely adore, that I don't think I can stop now."

Sheila said, "And I believe this is where we come in. Guys, ready the elements of religion."

Clifford said, "Got it."

So Clifford, Daffodil, Shelia, and Jorge activate their element of religions and use it on Cruella. She screamed as she was starting to reform. She then fall ot the ground.

Sheila said, "Did it work? Jorge, go check."

Jorge licked Cruella on the cheek.

Cruella said, "Jorgie," and nuzzled him close. The others lost their fearful stance at the sight of the Devil woman enjoying being reunited with her pet.

Patch said, "It worked."

Lucky said, "Now she won't be able to kill us anymore."

Freckles said, "But we still have two problem. One Horace and Jasper hadn't woke up and two, I don't know if mom or dad, Anita, Roger, or Nanny might let her be welcome in the Dearly Farm.

Sheila said, "Well do you know if Cruella has a job or support from something anywhere? Like does she have a career as a fashion designer or something?

Lucky said, "She work at the House of DeVil where her employee including Anita, design dresses."

Clifford said, "Wait, that sound like Rarity. She also make dresses."

Daffodil said, "Well maybe we can get Rarity over and discuss a new line of non-animal made fashion. Heck, maybe she could even do a line of outfits just for pets."

Clifford said, "Yeah and maybe having Rarity and Cruella might combine their company so they both can make more money or bits. Beside, Rarity doesn't have any employees that work with her."

Daffodil said, "Fair point, but we should let Cruella know about this first."

Jorge said, "I'm on it."

Jorge wrote a note asking Cruella if she could work for Rarity and combine her company with Rarity company of dress making. Then Jorge wrote a letter to Rarity and made it into an airplane. Then threw it all the way to Ponyville. Rarity was working at Carousel Boutique when she suddenly received the letter. "Hmm," she asked, "What's this?" She read the letter. staring at it with a determined look.

"Oh my. I better go help. And who knows, maybe I'll get some more publicity and credibility in the fashion world through this partnership."

So Rarity told her friends where she was going, packed her bags, and headed of to the DeVil Mansion.

Clifford and the others were waiting for Rarity. Soon, Cadpig saw her and said, "Hey guys, I think Rarity is here."

Rarity said, "Indeed I am, darling. Now, I believe I was asked about a collaboration with Miss Cruella DeVil?"

Sheila said, "Yes. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

Rarity said, "It is my pleasure. Now, where is this Cruella DeVil. I always make it mandatory to meet my collaborators and get to know them personally before starting on our projects together.

Clifford said, "She's right at the dressing room. I'll take you there."

So Clifford took Rarity to the dressing room.

Rarity said, "Miss Cruella, I presume."

Cruella said, "Yes, and you must be miss Rarity. How are you today?"

Rarity said, "Fine thank you. I trust you are the same?"

Cruella said, "Indeed. I understand we are to be working with each other and so I brought up some of my designing idea."

Rarity said, "Excellent." She looked over the design. "Mm, quite the designs you have ey are very beautiful, but might I ask, why do almost all of them have spots?" Cruella blushed.

Cruella said, "I really like them."

Clifford said, "Hey Rarity, maybe you can show Cruella how to make dresses that you made for you friends."

Rarity said, "An excellent idea. C'mon darling, let's get started." As the two ladies went to work, Sheila and the others came back.

Daffodil said, "Hey Clifford, I started talking with the pups and they're feeling really homesick."

Sheila said, "And if that wasn't enough, Jasper and Horace are beginning to awaken."

Clifford said, "Okay, let get the pups home first. Jorge, can you write a note to Cruella asking Horace and Jasper to not kill any more puppies."

Jorge said, "Sure Clifford."

So Jorge wrote another note and gave it to Cruella about Horace and Jasper not to kill or capture any more puppies.

Sheila said, "You sure they'll actually read the note and try to attack Jorge?"

Clifford said, "I'm sure Cruella will ask Horace and Jasper to not hurt Jorge, beside those two are Cruella's henchmen."

Sheila said, "Yeah, but last time I check, they don't really like her."

Clifford said, "We just need to be wait. Jorge, hurry and give the note to Cruella."

So Jorge went to give the note to Cruella asking her to stop Horace and Jasper from capturing pups. Then Cruella took the note and went to Horace and Jasper. She told them not to harm the puppies, but Horace and Jasper decided to quit and start their own career. Cruella went back and told Jorgie about the two quitting.

"Well," she asked.

Jorge replied, "They agreed to the note. They then decided to quit."

Clifford said, "Okay. Now, let take these puppies home."

Lucky said, "Well can we please hurry? I'm missing the Thunderbolt show."

Sheila said, "Agreed."

So the four of them bid their farewells to Rarity and Cruella before heading back to Dearly Farm with the puppies. Once there, Pongo and Perdita ran out to meet them.

Pongo said, "Perdita look, the puppies are home."

Perdita said, "Oh my puppies. I was so worried."

Lucky said, "Mom, dad."

Pepper said, "We're saved."

Whizzer said, "And we were all safe."

Pongo said, "Thank you all for saving our children."

Clifford said, "It was nothing and we also reform Cruella so she won't be able to kill any more puppies."

Pongo said, "Well I hope she stay that way. Perdita, do you think we should tell Roger and Anita about Cruella being reformed?"

Perdita said, "We probably should to relieve them of the news, but I seriously doubt that they'll believe it."

Pongo said, "Especially Roger. It hard for him to believe."

So they went to see Roger and Anita who were at the kitchen.

Anita said, "Oh look Rodger. Pongo and Perdita have a note for us." She took the note from them and read it out loud. "C-Cruella g-good now?! Roger, come take a look at this."

Roger said, "Hmm, I don't know. It look like a trick to me."

Anita said, "I thought so too. I'll only believe it when I see that she's truly changed.

Roger said, "Alright. If it important to you, then I'm okay with it."

Soon, Clifford, Daffodil, Shelia, and Jorge element are glowing.

Sheila said, "Whoa, I guess our mission is complete now."

Clifford said, "Yep."

Pongo said, "Guys, we just wanna thank you all for saving the puppies and reforming Cruella."

Perdita said, "Yes, we couldn't have done it without you."

Daffodil said, "It was our pleasure."

Sheila said, "Glad we could help."

Lucky said, "Hey Clifford, maybe next time you visit I can show you around the Dearly Farm."

Clifford said, "Sure. That'll be great Lucky."

Lucky said, "And I'll show you the show called Thunderbolt."

Clifford said, "What channel do you guys watch it on?"

Lucky said, "Channel 8. If I were you I would start at the first episode."

Clifford said, "I will."

Jorge said, "Well, it time to go."

Pongo said, "Come back soon."

Daffodil said, "We will. Take care you guys."

So they all waved goodbye and went back home.

The End.


End file.
